Remember my Name
by Bren Tenkage
Summary: The Story of Ember Mclain, and how she came to be a ghost. Warning, it is sad. One-Shot


AN: The Reason I decided to make this story, well two reasons. One I need to learn how to make a sad story and this will be good practice. The second, well I always been a Danny Phantom fan and my favorite Character was Ember. She was tough, and her song, the long version seems to have some story to her human life. This is my interpretation of her untimely death. I do not own Danny Phantom nor any characters. Enjoy.

1978 Las Vegas Strip

Inside a rock concert a young woman was playing a song, her hair was a fire red and put into a pony tail, she wore a black choker around her neck while her upper body consists of a black, one shoulder, tank top exposing her midriff, one long glove that covers most of her right arm and one black bracelet on the left arm, she had some style for this time. Her voice was like an angel and her lyrics seems to put the listeners into a trance that all they could do was cheer. The name they chanted "Ember Mclain"

Ember Mclain, age 17. Was one of America's young rockers, she had it all, fans, money, and a voice that could shatter glass like a baseball bat. She was happy.

After the concert ended she was ready to do something she really enjoyed, meeting the fans. Unlike other rockers this day, she didn't hired people to block the fans from "annoying her" but instead she requested that a lot come and meet her. She figured that if she was to be remembered, she be remembered as the woman who loved her fans.

She walked into the lobby and waited, everyone had already cleared the concert hall and they were ready to meet her.

"Alright Butch, let them in" Ember said to her body guard, the hulking man wore some sun glasses and let out a low grunt. Her manager at least convinced her to have at least one body guard just in case.

Butch opened up the door and fans poured out

"Ember can I have an autograph?" a man asked and Ember smiled and did more, she walked up to him and motioned to Butch

"Butch one photo for my fan" She said and Butch sighed as he took the snapshot of them both on the Polaroid camera, he shook the picture and Ember signed the back and gave it to the fan

"See my show in Springfield, Oregon that is" She said to the man and she looked at everyone

"So who is next" She asked

"Me, Ember I have a question, where do you get your ideas?" A woman asked, she must be at least 15 years old

"Well I like to relax near a hot fire, and just think, sometimes I get some good ideas, in fact the song I just sang I got using this method, just be relaxed and it works" Ember said to her and she ran off smiling

"Ember how long have you been a singer?" A man asked

Ember thought for a moment

"You know I lost track of how long I sang, guess I was born a singer" Ember said and that satisfied the man

After about an hour of autographs and questions, Ember was back in her dressing room with Butch

"How do you think I did?" She asked him while she tuned her guitar; it was a custom made electric guitar of her design

"Good, but why do you want to meet the fans, they are only going to cause trouble" Butch said in a low voice

"I told you before; I want to be remembered as the rocker who loved her fans the most, besides they aren't bad people, not rapists, or weirdoes. You just have to get to know them, that's all" Ember said and Butch sighed again.

The door opened and a man in a business suit and sun glasses came into the room. His ponytailed hair and gold watch made him look rich and important

"Ember that was great, honesty I love your music so much, I swear I would buy a ticket just to listen to you" Her manager said

"Yes Mr. Hartman" Ember said, "Umm, did Ricky call yet?" Ember asked, Ricky was a boy she was meeting, she met him in New York and they fell in love. It was Ember's first love so she cared for him

"Sorry Ember Baby, he didn't, I personally gave him my number just so he could call" Hartman said

"I see" Ember said, she looked down at the ground, it has been two weeks since he called her, sure he may be busy but a week at most would be the time when to call, two weeks isn't good.

"Hey Mr. Hartman, I'm heading back to the hotel room" Ember said, she was a little depressed and decided a hot bath would be nice, so she got her coat on (it was September, and a pretty cold day that day) and was escorted to her limo by Butch.

After a quick drive Ember returned to the Hotel and returned to her Room. Butch just stood outside of her room just to guard it from intruders.

"Ricky, where are you?" Ember asked herself, she was about to take a bath when her phone rang. She picked it up and it was Hartman

"Ember, I just got a call from Ricky" Hartman said and Ember's face lit up, she knew he didn't forget her

"What did he say?" Ember asked

"Its over, he found another girl….I'm sorry Ember, I really am" Hartman said over the line, he really was sorry to break her the news

"Oh…." Ember was really upset

"Look Emb-"Hartman was cut off by a slamming of a phone. Ember looked around the room, she couldn't think straight. She met him, she fell in love with him, but he….used her. She surrendered to him thinking they were went for each other…no she will be remembered

Ember looked at her room; it was a large suite, complete with a gas fireplace….gas that was it

She turned on the gas and smiled, only this smile wasn't of happiness, it was of insanity, she was ready to die.

"You….jerk" She thought as she smelled the gas fill the room, she locked the door and began writing something down on a sheet of paper. After about a half an hour she stopped and put it in the wall safe

"Good bye" She said as she struck a match. The room exploded and was set ablaze, it would be about 20 minutes before the firemen would come and stop the fire. Butch was alright but Ember….their were nothing left but ashes, all they could salvage was a note in the wall safe, it was lyrics to a new song, but it was also her story.

On September 24, 1978 died. But something happened

Ember awoke, she felt weird and she looked around.

"Where am I?" She asked as she looked around, she was cold and she saw a floating mirror in this Green world.

"My face…its blue….wait and my hair…I" Ember didn't know what was going on

"Welcome to the Ghost Zone" A voice said and she saw a man floating about

"Ghost Zone?" She asked

"Yes, where we go when we die, I know you, your Ember Mclain, my daughter was a fan….well before I died a year ago from a heart attack" The man said

"Right….so I guess I will see you around" She said, she wanted to be alone for sometime

After a day of floating she clutched her guitar that seemed to float with her, she was angry, "I will be remembered, I will" She said, she shouted in anger vowing to one day return, and return as the best rocker in the world, both human and ghost.

Two weeks later in the ghost zone, ghosts came from around the zone to see the Rocker, seems some of the ghosts were fans and others were bored. Her songs were sadder then most, but most didn't seem to understand one song that she always sang in every concert

The lyrics went like this:

"_It was, it was September,  
Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,  
To you, I did surrender,  
Two weeks, you didn't call..._

Your life goes on without me,  
My life, a losing game,  
But you should, you should not doubt me,  
You will remember my name...

Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!

Your heart, your heart abandoned,  
Your wall, now perishing,  
Like bad dreams in cold December,  
Nothing, but ashes remain...

Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!

_You will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!  
Yeah! You will remember my name!"_

Yes, remember her name. And remember her story


End file.
